Shedu
|stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} The Shedu is a Sentient Arm-Cannon that fires beams that explode in a 5.5-meter radius on impact with damage and sports an ammo-less recharge capacitor. It also releases a 20-meter pulse when expending all ammo which staggers enemies with an proc and also removes Sentient damage resistances. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Shots have innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. *High critical chance and status chance. *Above-average critical multiplier. *Shots explode in a 5.5-meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Explosion has innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotic. **Explosion inflicts no self-damage to the user. *Fully depleting the magazine produces a 20-meter pulse that staggers nearby enemies with a guaranteed proc and removes Sentient and Shadow Stalker damage resistances. *Does not use ammo pickups; ammo regenerates over time. **Has a 1'''-second delay after the pulse before ammo begins to regenerate. If there are still rounds left, the delay is '''0.25 '''seconds instead. ***Regenerates '''25 ammo per second; takes 0.3 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted battery excluding the delay. *Able to perform actions limited to secondary weapons, such as carrying objects or firing during bleedout. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Shots have innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Explosion has innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Projectiles have travel time. *Small magazine size of 7 rounds. Acquisition The weapon blueprint is given to the player at the end of the Erra quest. Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for The Shedu's components are rare drops from Symbilysts found in Sentient ships that appear in the Veil Proxima during Empyrean missions. The ship appears every 2 hours and 45 minutes, occupying one random node for 30 minutes, indicated by a red flashing symbol. The parts can be traded between players. Notes *The Shedu's particle effects can make it very difficult to aim. To offset this, players may either change the Shedu's energy color to black or reduce particle density altogether via the Options menu. *Since the Shedu is a one-handed weapon, it can be used with one-handed actions, such as during Bleedout or while carrying an object. *Unlike some other explosive/area-of-effect weapons such as and , and more like , the explosions made by shots from Shedu do not penetrate obstacles such as walls, floors and objects. thus, making it a bit trickier to utilize the full potential of its high radial attack range. Tips *As the and damage portions are separate from one another, the Shedu can get a combination of and with only a damage mod. Bugs *For various reasons, the Shedu may end up unusable during a mission, and the only way to fix this is to use a Revive. Known bug triggers include: **Attempting to shoot while the Shedu is recharging. **Attempting to shoot the weapon semi-auto instead of going full-auto by holding the trigger. **Getting grabbed by an enemy harpoon attack, such as a Scorpion or an Infested Ancient. **Loading into a public match that has already started. This particular trigger requires confirmation. **Getting a host migration during the mission, losing the weapon entirely and becoming "unarmed" if no other weapons are carried. Most if not all of the known bugs were fixed as of Update 27.0.9. Trivia *''Shedu'' is an Assyrian guardian deity. The term also means demon or insanity in several other languages. *When is using , Shedu's appearance is also affected. covering certain parts of surface with the same metallic tint as . it's also affected by the warframe's tint color if the was cast by to match the owner. Media Shedu Codex.png|The Shedu in the Codex. The red glow on the weapon affected by Emmisive color and overlaps the wielder's right shoulder Sentient Arm Weapon.jpg Patch History *Fixed Wisp's Agile animation not idling properly when the Shedu is equipped. *Removed the slight red tint that was always displayed on the Shedu glow, no matter your Energy color choices. *The Shedu Blueprint has been added to Cephalon Simaris’ Lost & Found Offerings (only after acquisition Quest completion). *Shedu now uses its clip mesh when disarmed (the whole gun is too big!) *Added pickup text to Shedu. *Fixed Wisp's movement when equipped with the Shedu. *Fixed an issue where the Shedu would get stuck after regenerating ammo. *Fixed the Shedu being unable to use Projectile-based Mods (Speed, etc). *(Undocumented) Introduced. }} Category:Update 27 Category:Battery Weapons